The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for servicing gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines include one or more combustors, which receive and combust air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. For example, the gas turbine engine may include multiple combustors positioned circumferentially around a rotational axis. In some gas turbine engines, one or more crossfire tubes may extend between and connect adjacent combustors. During service or inspection, an operator may need to remove a single combustor from the gas turbine engine. However, in order to do so, in some combustors, the operator may need to disassemble and/or access an adjacent combustor in order to disengage the crossfire tube from the combustor to be removed. Such procedures are time consuming and can cause increased downtime of the gas turbine engine for service or inspection.